Asphaltenes are most commonly defined as that portion of crude oil which is insoluble in heptane. Asphaltenes exist in the form of colloidal dispersions stabilized by other components in the crude oil. They are the most polar fraction of crude oil, and often will precipitate upon pressure, temperature, and compositional changes in the oil resulting from blending or other mechanical or physicochemical processing. Asphaltene precipitation occurs in pipelines, separators, and other equipment. Once deposited, asphaltenes present numerous problems for crude oil producers. For example, asphaltene deposits can plug downhole tubulars, well-bores, choke off pipes and interfere with the functioning of separator equipment.
It would thus be desirable to develop a composition and method employing it which would inhibit or prevent asphaltene deposition.